To the Surface
by titanic-lover-4eva
Summary: Its about when a fisherman finds something floating nearby in the water and it turns out to be a survivor from Titanic they thought died. Rose trys to figure out who it is hoping its Jack. I know it says 1 chapter but I was too lazy to fix it, but it is a


Its been 5 years since that fateful day on April 15th 1912, Rose remembers it well. Rose is now 22 years old, she has a boy friend named Dan Calvert. She is very happy with him but not as happy as she was with Jack. Aw Jack she remembered him well, would she ever tell Dan about Jack, she would wait for the right time or she would never tell him. Rose is a part-time motion picture actress. Rose had just got back from riding horses on the beach in the surf. Dan had walked up to her and said, "Rose, hunny I found this interesting thing on the TV., I recorded it for you. It was about Titanic and I remembered you were so interested in it." Rose looked at him and smiled and said gently "Well now lets go watch it" Dan looked at her smiling back leading her into the living room and they both sat on the couch. Rose grabbed the remote and turned on the newly VCR (its new to them) and she hit play.  
The TV reporter is telling them how luxurious the Titanic was and then she said "A near by fishermen said that he found and ice block floating in the water and decided to check it out and he claims there was a man inside." "I was just sitting there in my boat catching fish, then something caught my eye, it was a ice block. Not a normal sized one, so something told me to check it out, so I rowed over near the ice block and saw a man inside of it, he looked very young, he looked 'bout 20 or 21. I alerted the coastguard immediately, so then a lot of people came some doctors, scientists, and investigators" The fisherman commented. He pointed out the building that they were examining him in. One scientist by the name of Sheri said "Its impossible to have this man survive but I think he is a survivor, we are still trying to figure out who this young man is but there is still hope that he has a loved one waiting for him" The show had ended. Rose was really curious who had survived. What if Jack survived she thought to herself, what would happen. She didn't want to hurt Dan but did she have choice. Her name was what it states Rose Dawson nothing more. Dan noticed that Rose was deep in thought, so he asked "What are you thinking about Hun?" Rose got out of her thought and looked to him, "Nothing Special" She said smiling. But it was indeed something special it was about her true love Jack. The next day Rose couldn't help but think of who the survivor was, could it be Mr. Andrews, Captain Smith, Tommy, Febrizo, or Jack. Rose was taking a walk and decided to check out this place where they were holding the survivor.  
Rose tried to peep her head out and see, "Darn It" She muttered to herself. She noticed that they were letting some people in. Rose walked up to the man who was letting people in, she tried to get in but the man held his arm out and stopped her, "Excuse me, but where are you going" He asked Rose looking down at her. She looked to him and smiled, "Oh sorry I just wanted to see who the survivor was, I might know him" The guard looked to her and laughed, "You know how many people said that, get outta of here!" He said still laughing. Rose sighed. FLASH BACK  
"No Not Without You" Rose said as Jack was trying to get her onto the boat. "Come on Rose I'll be fine" Jack said. "Yes Rose get on the boat" Cal said. Jack looked at him and looked at Rose. "No not without you" Rose then said again. Cal sighed and said, "I have an arrangement with the officer on the other side of the boat, me and Jack can get off safe" "See I got my own boat to catch" Jack said.

PRESENT

"Oh Jack, I went without you, I could I!" Rose said to herself complaining. If she truly ment not without you, then she had to get into that room where the survivor was. Rose had found a open door because men were loading things in and out. So she quickly ran inside when they were focused with putting the heavy stuff in the truck. She ran down the halls and hid behind a door where she heard two scientists auguring away about the survivor. "He doesn't deserve to be locked up he's a regular person just like you and me Brain!" Sheri said, then the other scientist whose name was Brain, "Well we have to counting figure out who he is with DNA testing but all he does is move away" Brain said. "Well wouldn't you!" Sheri yelled back, walking out the door. Brain sat down in the chair and sighed. He would have to go through another moment again with the survivor.  
But till then he had to give him his meal, Rose watched him unlock the door. Brain saw the survivor looking out the window. "Hey time to eat" Brain said to JACK (yes it is Jack who is the survivor big shocker lol!) "are you sure that's not poison" Jack said to him. "Just eat it, or you will starve to death" Brain said setting the tray on the table. Rose watched him lock the door and walk back into that office. All of sudden Rose's cell phone started to ring. (yes it was that big bulky one) Then Brian caught the noise, and started to look. Rose answered it and whispered "Hello" it was Dan and he said "Hey Rose Darling, when are you coming home so we can go out to eat" She forgot about that an answered "I don't know, in an hour or 45 minutes, I really got to go Dan!" She hung up, "Ok bye" He answered. not knowing she hung up already. So then he hung up. Dan sighed and started to watch TV.. Rose looked up and saw the scientist Brian looking at her, and said "Excuse me but what are you doing here" Rose looked at him "I was trying to find a scientist named Brian and he needed me to show him how to do the correct way of getting DNA from this poor man" She said lying.  
"Oh that's you, well come over here I'll show you him, he is quite a fuss though" Brain said leading Rose into the prison room with Jack. Rose looked at him carefully, well she only saw the back of him because he was looking out the window again. "Excuse me, we have someone to see you" Brain commented to Jack. "And that might be" Jack said in a smart tone, turning around. Rose looked in shock it was indeed her true love "Ja..acck" Rose said almost crying, Jack looked to her and yelled "Rose!" He ran up to her and then gave her kiss and hugged her. "Oh Jack I thought I would never see you again" Rose said she was so happy to see him. She turned around to Brain still holding Jack's hand, "Please let him free, his name is Jack Dawson and he is a member of the 3rd Class. Just please let him go" She begged. Brain had to give in, and then said "Your free Mr.Dawson" Rose and Jack ran out the door with excitement.  
"Oh Rose its so nice to see you" Jack said as he held hands with her walking down the sidewalk to Rose's apartment. "Jack its been 5 years and I'm so happy to see you" Rose said to him. Rose unlocked the door to her apartment and saw Dan on the couch, he looked at her and saw Jack with her. "Who is this" He asked Rose. "Dan I'm so sorry, but I need to break up with you, My real name isn't Rose Dawson, it was Rose DeWitt Bukater I was a survivor of Titanic, and this man Jack Dawson saved my life and ended losing his so I thought, but he was the one found floating. And all this time I thought of nothing but Jack, I'm so sorry, I just wish to be Jack, Dan" Rose said looking at him. Dan looked at her "Rose, all I wish is for you to be happy and if this is what you want. Then it will be. We are still friends right" Dan said and asked. "Of Course" Rose said, she walked him out the door and said goodbye. Now it was the start of hers and Jack's relationship. Jack smiled at her and said "Lets get some food" Rose looked at him and said, "Lets go!"


End file.
